Flicker
by butterflywinter
Summary: O/S For the last few weeks Edward Cullen had been indulging in late night videos starring one beautiful lonely girl. Blue flickers, she's gone, he waits. Taste of lemons.


This is my first trip into the fanfic world. All the mistakes are mine, but I hope you still enjoy.

Disclaimer: SM owns these beautiful characters; I am just tossing them around and adding certain touches. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

Cause I'm no one's boy, I'm no one's boy, And I'll be all you need, Only if you plead, Pray do, Angel blue ~ Marcy Playground 'No One's Boy'

**~x~x~x~x~**

I could almost taste her. The divine bare pink lips exposed for all to see. Her own honey hive nestled between her thighs. I wanted to raise her to my mouth and taste that dripping spring of desire. My lips would envelop her little pink pearl as she rolled her delicate hips. She could use me, every part of me. I am nothing but her marionette in her crusade for satisfaction.

_Could I be her honey bee? She was already my Queen._

Buttercream skin a sweet delight for my lips and caresses. I have all of her memorized, for I have a craving to consume her. My licks wouldn't be gentle or kind because I hoped to devour her. Linger in my mouth and on my fingers, her essence would be my only bliss.

My laptop shined blue while I wait for her. She slow danced in her own lonely show. Small hands trembled as she unclothed herself. Unpainted lips quivered while she blankly stared off to the side. Her innocence blazed on the screen.

_Had she ever been properly touched? Had another tasted her blossomed body?_

_Had a kiss ever been dropped along the curve of her spine? Had she ever felt another make her raw? _

I wanted her spread wide open as I begged for her mercy.

Violate and penetrate. Defile and stimulate. Like the pure snow, my handprints would forever be imprinted on her soul.

Winter cold surrounded her, for it was secretly believed that nobody loved her. I could, I do. That was all I could do.

My attention was now on the flickering screen. The blue dissipated, I am met with her eyes that matched the sunrise. Dark night with a flicker of warm light. Her sun is on the horizon, she just needed to discover it.

A melody rung out, her trembling hands start searching. A smooth sway of her hips, eyes closed. Fingers ran along her throat as she felt herself. She was picturing a lover, rough calloused fingers flittering over her skin.

I saw her. I saw all of her. I desired to surround the girl, so she could see me too.

Loneliness exposed her as a button slipped through. Desperation revealed with every inch of her smooth skin. Desolation leaked out with every breath she took.

She threw her head back as a hand trailed down farther uncovering her secrets. The last button was undone. Anticipation coursed through me like the river rushing into the sea making me saturated in my need.

Fingers brushed the shirt aside. Covered pink spring buds bloomed when her flushed snow skin met her tipped peaks. She chose my favorite tonight. White lace, indecent innocence.

Her long hair caressed her back as she moved for me, and the hundreds of other men and women entranced by the girl.

_Could she feel it? The power of bending me until I broke._

Dancing backwards I saw the tight skirt being lowered, a matching pair of panties. My breath caught in my lungs. Breath escaped me as I took her in for the sixty-fourth time. I could never get enough, it was never enough.

My little falling star with her own after midnight showcase. I have tried to find her. False name and location. That naughty girl.

Pivoting around, her backside came into view. Not perfect, not enhanced, but rounded. My hands would fit her. Every inch of her.

She spread her legs and bent forward. I groaned as I felt my need for her grow. My little wet dream was in her hopeless exhibition.

Reaching down through my pajama bottoms my hand gripped what she caused. She did this to me. A captivated man in his own caged desperation to have her.

Relieve me from my sins; I shouldn't be coveting her like this. Shameless self gratification while I stared at her through a screen. It should be my hands scraping against her body. My fingers releasing her from your confines, it should be me.

She deserved more than lecherous men who paid copious amounts to see her fall into the darkest abyss. I wanted her to let me pull her out and capture her. My palms were open.

_Let me find you sweet blossom. _

I would show what it was like to be desired, make her feel my passion in every stroke, and tender caresses from my laving tongue.

_Give me you; I would happily give you every part of me. _

My palm fisted my length. Hard and soft. Solid and smooth. I could give her this, fill warm wet flesh, and infuse her with every fraction of my own smoldering passion. The flame was ignited and only she could douse it.

_Come taste me, you would never get enough._

Every pump was hers. A snap of her fingers and the white lace fell just like she did. Exposure she hated it, she hated what she became. I could see it every time she looked to her spectators. She hated us, she hated me.

Beautiful breasts were bare. Her self disgust shone through like an eclipsed sun. I could see her bursting through, the real girl, blocked by the lost girl being observed by those who were willing to pay.

A few more sways and her unsteady fingers gripped the last layer. Panties fell towards ankles.

I saw her chest rise rapidly as she gave us a show. She fell even further from grace. Spreading her pink lips beneath, she gave us all of her. My hips pushed into my curled hand as my eyes partially closed.

_Let me get lost in you. Paradise would bring me my knees as I vanished inside of you._

_Confess to me your darkest secrets, let me steal them away and hide them forever. The despair you bear could be mine._

I saw her swat at her face, a tear fell. My unoccupied hand reached out to stroke her face on the screen.

_Don't cry baby, shhh._

I saw her dip down for her clothes and disappear. The screen flickered; I was once again staring at blue.

**~x~x~x~x~**

Hate it? Like it? It is currently a one shot that was inspired by the Marcy Playground song 'No One's Boy'. I was thinking of expanding this by just a few chapters.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
